This invention relates to an air cleaning apparatus for a dust-free and sterile clean room necessary for general industrial, food industrial and dangerous article handling fields as well as the construction of a clean room with the air cleaning apparatus.
Heretofore, there is an air cleaning apparatus for a clean room, having an air diffuser exit and an air suction port respectively provided at upper and lower ends, an air circulation blower, air cleaning filter and/or an air conditioner as required. This conventional apparatus is disposed at a suitable position in the room to clean the air in the room. According to the structure of the apparatus, the area of the clean air diffuser exit is small and hence the circulation of the clean air is insufficient in the apparatus. Thus, it is not sufficient to clean the air in the room and is difficult to obtain a sufficiently clean room.
Further, in the construction of the conventional air cleaning apparatus in a clean room, an air duct is arranged in a ceiling or in the wall, an air diffuser port is formed on the ceiling or on the surface of a wall, and the clean air from the air cleaning apparatus is fed through the duct and the air diffuser port into the room to be cleaned. In this arrangement, the area of the clean air diffuser port is sufficiently constructed, but it is necessary to arrange the duct in the ceiling or in the wall. In addition, it is also necessary to form the clean air diffuser port on the surface of the ceiling or on the surface of the wall. Accordingly, the construction of the air cleaning apparatus in the clean room is complicated. Particularly, when the clean room is provided in the building already built, the ceiling and the wall of the building must be broken to arrange the duct and to form the clean air diffuser port. Therefore, the term of the construction becomes long and expensive.